Many mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have touchscreens that provide graphical outputs and enable users to enter inputs via touch gestures and/or virtual or hardware keyboards or buttons. Mobile computing devices may also provide audio outputs, and enable user inputs via virtual or hardware keyboards and buttons. Mobile computing devices may provide a variety of functions including telephony, email, text messaging, web browsing, etc.
Keyboard and touch gesture inputs and graphical outputs may be the primary modes of a user's interaction with a mobile computing device. A user may typically begin interacting with a computing device such as a smartphone or tablet computer by positioning the computing device where the user can view its display and can enter gesture inputs to virtual icons or keys presented at the display.